Talk:Celebrian (badfic)
Do you have to be a member of the PPC Board to edit the wiki? * Probably not, but all it takes to become a member is to introduce yourself there. Indemaat 08:50, 27 January 2008 (CST) Thanks! And oh, before I forget, I also wrote a partial Plot Summary for Reorganisation. I hope it's okay! I followed all official PPC sources. I'm also working on a Quotes section for Celebrian. Don't worry, nothing too disgusting! However, if you don't like the Idea, I will delete it as soon as possible. I don't really understand why people hate on this fic so much (other than the fact that it butchers the canon). It's a lot better than most other smutfics. Serum N 21:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ** Wait a second; doesn't the Reorganisation already have a plot summary on its page? Have I missed something? 06:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *- The biology is shocking. The mechanics of the sex are shocking. I can write you a list the length of my arm of smutfic that's better than Celebrian. Even if you're into rape fantasy, which a lot of people are, the anatomy, physiology and sheer physics of it are off by miles. Agenttrojie 03:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I reverted the topic because Ellipisflood told me that the new Plot Summary was basically retelling the plot. Later , when I told Aster and July this, the latter told me that I was taking the coward's way out by reverting the new page without starting a new topic on the talk page first. So I'm starting one. First up, I have no real counterargument to Ellipsis' claims that the detail was excessive except for the fact that I liked the edits I made and that I shoudn't have deleted them so readily without seeing the views of other PPCers first. Not merely that, but I honestly coudn't see what was so good about the original version of the page. To Ellipsis, that might have been the plot in a nutshell, but to me, it was a confusing mess with several innacuracies, almost as if the original writer was racing to get the Squick over with as quickly as I could. When I reverted the page, I had the impression that I was the only one who felt that way, and it seems that I was mistaken. Anyway, gotta sleep now. * I see what you mean, but I wasn't talking about reverting the page. I agree that the old version is a bit shoddy in terms of accuracy and paragraphing, but you overdid it a bit with the details. It's basically the polar oppostite to a two sentence summary. Ellipsis Flood 13:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) * And what would you recommend? What details do you find uncesseary? I included a lot of seemingly minor events in the summary because I saw them as crucial to mapping out the development of the story, particularly its titular character. Yes, I included squicky miutinae such as Celebrian being aroused when flashed by orcs on the way to the Goblin King's chamber, but that's because on the MST, someone remarked that it was at that point that she lost all connection to the canonical Lady of Rivendell, and I agreed. * One more thing. I'd like to revert the page again, so that the extended summary could be the basis of our negotiations. Would that be all right with you? Please sign your comments when you make them, WM. -'posted by July at' 19:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Wikimaster asked me to chime in, so I'm chiming. First of all, Wikimaster, take a deep breath. It's just a wiki page. : Second, July, quit calling people and/or their behavior cowardly. That's not cool. : Third, regarding the actual summary, I agree that the new one is much too long. A summary shouldn't need sub-headers, and we really, really don't need all the gory details here. If you'd like to map the development of the story, that's cool, but I suggest an essay or blog post or something. I don't think a summary is the place for minutiae and analysis. : I'd recommend fixing the inaccuracies and other issues in the original summary, possibly adding that one thing you found particularly important, but leaving it at that. : ~Neshomeh 20:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : I'll get to making the Blog Post once I get the hang of the Wikia interface. In the meantime, I'll try shortening the summary and removing the headers.WikiM 09:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : I posted a draft version of the edited summary on the Sandbox. It's still a bit of a mess, but hopefully it'd be better than the current edited summary.WikiM 16:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ignore what I said. In my haste, I didn't realize that the Sandbox should only be used for one article at a time. I'll put up the updated summary here, although its a bit of a mess.WikiM 17:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC)